Growing Insane
by alfalfa monster
Summary: Chase has always loved his friend and will do anything to marry her. But when disaster strikes, will he ever see her again? Will he ever see anyone again? Will he go insane? Rated M for dark content and language. Side story to Window to a New World.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: As We Delve into the Situation

**MOJAVE DESERT, NEVADA, CHASE'S POINT OF VIEW, MAY 1995**

I finally got the job! I was recently applying to be a coal miner since most other jobs we're taken at the time and for another special reason. I was finally deciding to propose to one of my best friends who I had a crush on for a very long time. Genesis, the girl who always makes me smile, I'm planning on buying the ring with this job. No one said it will be easy, but it will be well worth it.

Since I was already physically fit, having a pretty toned body, I felt this job shouldn't be that hard. I am 6'4 and almost 19 years old. I have shaggy black hair that never seems to be neat, but Genesis thinks it's kind of cute.

From what the job application said, we will be working on a one month expedition, and tearing down the site after the excavation is over, that being a two day job. We would all be paid after the month, so I would have to be patient. It was finally time to start my first day on the job. I put on my gear, loaded up my truck, and took two pieces of toast for breakfast and got into my vehicle.

"You ain't going to say bye to your old pal before you start your first day man?" I heard a voice say before I pulled out of the driveway.

"Didn't even now you were awake, you're usually up in two hours," I replied, smiling.

It was my childhood friend Bradly, we grew up together and ironically lived two houses away from each other. He was about the same stature as me, but I actually put my height to good use, he was never really the worker, me usually lending him money that I couldn't afford to give and that he couldn't afford to pay back. But he'll pull 'through' as he always tells me.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world Chase, you're my best friend and if this new job is important to you, it is for me too," he said chuckling.

"You need money, don't you?" I asked, already predicting what his answer was going to be.

"No, I was going to ask if you were planning on to use that money on something," he said, smile somewhat gone, but eventually returning.

"Well, I was planning on buying an engagement ring to marry Genesis," I told him.

"Hmm, you better hurry, I just might want to marry her too, since we've all been the best of friends, she might say yes," he said, arms behind his back.

I laughed at him, "With what money? You barely have enough to eat, and you want to support another, ha! The day you marry Genesis will be the day that I die!" I laughed in his face, obviously knowing that I would have Genesis's hand in marriage.

"Hey, I'll hold you up to that, well I've got to go man, good luck with you're job as a... what are you again?" he asked, jokingly.

"I'm going to be a coal miner," I said.

"Oh! I could have sworn you were going to be a janitor," he said laughing.

"Ha ha, very funny, well I got to go too, I'm late enough as it is," I told him.

"Alright man, I'll see you when you get back," he said slapping my the hood of my truck.

I pulled out of my driveway ready to start my first day, which wouldn't be for another two hours since I live far away from the place. The two hour drive was not good on me, but luckily they will be providing camps here, no two hour driving every day.

I went to go see my boss, asking for what I'm supposed to be doing. There were four classes here, the detonators, those who explode cave entrances in the cave using dynamite. The movers, those who move the supplies such as lights and tools towards the the diggers or detonators. The diggers, well they are the ones who basically mine the coal from the cave system. Finally, the collectors, they carry al the rocks and coal out of the cave, ready to be tossed or collected.

I was given the digger position and I was sent to my group. I spent the rest of the day hearing explosions caused from the detonators. Everyone had an easy day, save for the detonators, since the cave wasn't ready to be dug through, but that changes tomorrow. I went to my cot that they had set up for the workers and lied on top. I opened my foot locker and pulled out a notepad and a pencil.

_CHASE'S LOG- DAY 1_

_Today went very smoothly other than the drive to the actual site, and I made plenty of friends here. This job seems rewarding enough with them providing food, water, and a living environment. Tomorrow will be my first actual day of mining, hence today being a smooth day. I will start writing these when possible, depending if I'm not in the mood, if I'm tired, or something interesting happens. Nothing interesting has happened today, so I will continue this log tomorrow and tell you how my actual first day working goes. Genesis, I will get that ring!_

**A/N: Probably not as interesting as my other story, but it will get there. It doesn't really have anything to do with ponies yet either, but again, it will get there. I'm planning to end every chapter off with a log from Chase, and yes these are the same Bradly and Genesis from my other story. If you haven't read my other story, Window to a New World, I strongly recommend you read it. I will try to get chapters for this story out on Saturday and chapters for my other story on Friday. Anyways as always, leave any suggestions for this and my other story, either by PM or in the Review column.**

**POLL: How was your day?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting into Quite the Predicament

**A/N: Sorry that I couldn't upload at the time I expected, I was away from home for a while and was gone longer than expected. Also I actually couldn't find my computer, as silly as that seems. I found it Saturday night after doing some cleaning, finding it under some clothes in a drawer, probably left there by my roommate. Oh well, on with the story!**

**MOJAVE DESERT, NEVADA, WORK SITE, CHASE'S P.O.V, MAY 1995**

The light of the sun shined over the dry, dry desert. It was sort of awkward not waking up in your house, surrounded by a bunch of men you barely know. I was going to have to get used to that. Last night was horrible, I had a dream about an accident happening on the job, but I'm pushing that thought away for right now. The weather isn't so great either, it being a desert and all, having near freezing temperatures every night. Thank God that the tent was well insulated and that I brought along a extra blanket.

I got out of my cot and wiped the sandman's dust out of my eyes. I walked out of the tent, a small breeze sending chills up my spine, it being the rise dawn and all. I walked back in to see that most of my 'co-workers' were getting out of the slumber as well. I walked back to my cot and opened my footlocker, pulling out a jacket, shoes, a pair of socks, and my hardhat. I finished getting my gear on and waited to be told by the boss of what is expected of me that day, since it was the actual first day of working for me.

"All right, yesterday was the detonator's day and they cleared an opening for all of ya to start workin'," the large, chubby excuse of a boss said. He pulled his cigar out of his mouth and pointed towards the cave. "I want all of ya's to at least mine three carts full of coal total, use these tools to hit the rocks and you give the coal ya find to the collectors, but wait for the movers to light the entrances." He hands the miners pickaxes, the collectors buckets, and the movers were already on their way moving lights inside.

This is going to be hard work. I saw that the movers walked out of the cave, sweat covered for some strange reason. If it was that hard just to move lights in there, it must be even harder to actually do some hitting. The movers gave us the signal to get to work. I dragged my pick carelessly behind me, leaving a small trail of dust. I was finally up close to the mouth of the cave, peering inside to see a vast area of darkness, well... the parts that weren't lighted by the movers.

I took a step in and all the other miners began to push and shove each other to get inside. Me being a little better shape than most of these workers, I easily slipped through and picked out a perfect looking spot.

I raise my pick into the air and bring it crashing down onto the black stone, creating a bit of sparks. It was a simple process, so it shouldn't be too hard on my bones, a mere striking with the pick and repeat. Easy enough. I kept repeating this process for a while, hoping to get some progress made so I don't look like the runt of the litter.

My pick dug into the boulders for about five minutes, seemingly no progress was made. I got irritated that I was already failing on my first day on the job. Full of rage, I lifted the pickaxe over my shoulder and brought it down open the rocks, shattering it cleanly in half. I grin made it's way across my face. I looked at the rock and found a giant piece of coal lodged within the stone. I called for a collector, as I lifted the rock that seemed like a boulder.

A tall man came down with his bucket, "You called for me?" he asked in a deadpan voice.

"Yeah, here," I said handing him the large nugget.

"I don't think this is going to fit into my bucket," he said jokingly, still using a deadpan voice.

He hung his bucket around his arm and carried the nugget by hand up the cave. I turned back to the wall of rocks, I still had some more work to do. I grasped the pick into my hands and began swinging again.

After several hours of swinging, my arms were as sore as ever, "Fuck," I said plainly, grasping my arms. I went to back to the tent, eating my dinner, which consisted of mainly a salad that was a bit overloaded with dressing, a bit of fruit, and some water. My diet wouldn't allow me to eat meat since I was a vegetarian. For the most part that is. I was done for the day so I decided to turn in early. I gazed up at the canopy of the tent and brought out my notepad.

_Chase's Log – Day 2_

_It was my first day of actual work, I was sore as could be after it. Working for hours, striking and striking rocks until the finally shatter. Horrible part is I spend up to a couple minutes per rock, some might not even have a single nugget of coal. Time wasted. But, I did find one of the biggest lumps of coal that the boss has ever seen, he was proud. Good first impression of the job. Too bad I will be feeling this in the morning._

**THE NEXT DAY**

I had the same dream again. I can't seem to shake off that strange feeling that something bad is going to happen. It was probably just a coincidence that I had that dream again. Yeah, there was nothing to worry about. I got up, ate breakfast, showered for once, and got ready for work again. I dragged my pick to the cave again, repeating the same process.

There was an announcement midway through my work that the area had to be cleared. I packed up my gear an walked out of the cave to check what the all hubbub was about. Apparently, we already mined most of the area, so they had to send in detonators in there to blow up new entrances into the cave. One hour passed before we were allowed back in. I continued working, scraping rubble away to reveal coal nuggets. This continued 'til mid day, when it was time to eat lunch. I grabbed my log to draw a bit on the last pages while I eat.

I heard one detonators being yelled at by the boss, I decided to go see why, putting my journal in my pocket.. I walked up to the party of two, far enough to be ignored, close enough to eavesdrop on them. One of the charges didn't explode in the cave, definitely not good. If he blows up the charge the way it is now, the cave could collapse. The boss want's a miner to go in clear it out. I was then noticed by the boss.

"I know you're eavesdropping, come 'ere boy," the boss said, using his finger to symbolized that he wanted me to go there. I slowly walked up next to those two. "Alright look, one of the bombs didn't go off and I need your work to help clear out the charge. I'm very impressed with the piece of coal you scavenged yesterday, and I was hoping you would be interested in clearing it out," the boss said.

"Sure, I'll get it out, but I just can't risk my life just for a charge," I said. He face palmed at me. "Fine, I will pay you for the work," he said. I was okay with that.

I walked into the cave to look for this 'all so mystical' piece of dynamite. I started to dig around it hoping I wouldn't accidently blow up in my face. I carfeully cut around it as best as I could. I was slowly working my way around it until I heard a thud behind me. I turn to see no one there. I get back to stabbing the dirt around the bomb. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked back to see no one there.

I was starting to get irritated now, I kept digging around the object. Then it hit me, not emotionally, but physically. I was pushed onto the charge, it started beeping, signaling that it was going to blow.

"FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK," I yelled as I dove into one of the already open cave shaft.

The the explosion was heard, the the sound of collapsing rocks could be noticed. I ducked and covered thoughout the whole event. The rocks that were tumbling down made themselves company to the only exit f the cave. Luckily the mover's lights were still up and running, but were my only sources for light. I was scared out of my mind, this was just like my dream.

"HELP! I'M TRAPPED IN HERE, GET ME OUT!" I yelled.

I made many useless attempts to get out, each more of a failure than the last. I sunk back into a fetal posistion knowing this is the end. At least I had my log to keep me company.

_Chase's Log - Day 3_

_I am officially screwed over, I 'm dead. My dream came true, scratch that, my nightmare came true. I'm stuck in the cave and no one is ever going to get me out of here alive. I'm so fucked right now. I'll never be able to see Bradly again, I'll never able to see Genesis again. I then relized something, something Bradly mentioned about Genesis. He would marry her, to where I responded over my dead body. I hope someone finds me so I could quit and just get a normal job. I hope Bradly doesn't mean what he said before._

I closed the journal and looked up, "Fuck My Life." I heard a noise after that, sort of like hoovesteps. I felt the tapping from earlier again. I was starting to freak out. Then the next thing I know was staring fuschia blur before passing out.

**A/N: Not much left to say that wasn't already mentioned in the beginning. I'll have another chapter for this story out soon along with another chapter for my other story. I want to finish this story first than my other since this is basically a side story. The only perspectives this story will be in is Bradly's and Chase's. Other than that, I will see you soon!**

**POLL: How did you spend your Easter/Spring Break?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm extremely sorry that I didn't upload in such a long time. I sadly lost some inspiration and quickly ran out of ideas. Luckily I was able to gain my inspiration back and continue writing. I am still in need of help thinking of some ideas, help would be appreciated. Now that I feel better, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 3: What the Hell is going on?

**HENDERSON CITY, NEVADA, BRADLY'S P.O.V**,** MAY 1995**

"What do you mean he's dead? What happened to him?" I asked Chase's boss, on the verge of tears.

"He was in the cave and he was hit by an explosion, like I said there was no possible way he was goin' to live," he replied.

"My God... my best friend... thank's for letting me know," I said, then hanging up.

I walked up to my couch and lied down. My best friend was dead, killed by an explosion. I couldn't deny it, I was crying. I walked back to my table and picked up the telephone. I dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello? Bradly, why are you calling me, it's four o'clock in the morning, what can possibly be so important?" the voice answered.

"Genesis, I have some bad news, it's about Chase. He's been in a horrible accident and... and... he's... he's dead," I said while a few tear drops rolled down my face.

The only thing I could hear was Genesis's usually happy voice crying her heart out. I knew she was going to miss him and so was I. Was I a terrible person thinking that there is now nothing standing between me and Genesis now? Yes, I should feel bad, but this is what Chase would have wanted, to make sure someone was keeping her safe. That someone is me. I'll be the best husband I can be, for and for Chase. But, I'm thinking to ahead of myself, right now is the time to just make sure she feels better and a relationship could wait.

"Thank you for letting me know Bradly, I'm going to miss him," she said.

"Me too," I said before we discontinues our short conversation.

**CAVE AFTER EXPLOSION, MOJAVE DESERT, NEVADA, CHASE'S P.O.V., MAY 1995**

_I see them... they seem so happy together. Arm and arm they walk together... in love. I'm happy for them. They are relaxing in the park, sitting on a park bench, side by side. The man the steps up and kneels down in front of the woman. He presents her a ring... the woman gasps in joy and happily accepts the tiny finger garnment. Something rattles in my mind though. Who were they..._

I feel like if I've been hit by a rock. I slowly lift my head and take a look at my surroundings. I was in a dark, murky cave. There was some wires hanging around and a pickaxe in the corner. There was moss and water seeping from the cracks in the wall. And there was a large cluster of stones that seem to be blocking an exit. I see a broken light, yet it was still funtioning, strange. I look at my legs, and I could believe what I saw. My legs were twisted in a way that should never be done to a person.

It was so surprising I tried to yell, but no words would come out. My throat was too dry for me to even talk. I couldn't walk, or even move my legs. So far all that I know is that the only light source is that powerful light post that is funtioning even without a visible powersource, (at least from where I sat), my legs were broken, my vocal cords are damaged, and I'm all alone. I'm pretty much screwed over. I lie back down and turn around hoping for this brutal nightmare to be over.

Again to my surprise, I see a strange creature also lying down, but it was facing the opposite way. It had a dark fuchsia coat, a pinkish and grayish pink mane/tail, and three flowers imprinted on it's haunches. It's some sort of horselike creature, only it was smalled than a horse. What the hell is going on. My legs are broken, I can't speak, and this... this... this... 'thing' is lying down next to me. Luckily it is asleep or else it probably would have mauled me. Heh heh... mauled.

I spoke too soon. The creature woke up with a yawn, but not a threatning one, but an adorable one at that. It was stretching it's 'hooves' and then turned around and was facing me. We were looking into each others eyes for a bit. It had shiny olive green eyes. Then 'she' screamed and backed away from me slowly. I got scared and tried backing away, but my legs wouldn't allow it. Why legs, why must you fuck up now!

She then stares at me for a bit, I vice versa. We sit there for a bit, studying each other. She gets up and slowly trots closer to me. I cringed and what she might do next, expecting an attack. She just gives me a shy smile.

"Hello? Oh, I thought you might have never of woken up," she said, wait did she just talk?

I was going to reply back, but then I remembered, I can't talk. I slowly raised my hand and wave it back and forth, hoping she understands I'm saying 'hello' back.

"What's the matter, can't you talk?" she asked.

I didn't know what to say, I understood her and I could talk before, I just can't talk now. I slowly nod then use my hand to signal the words, 'sort of'.

"You... you understand me? Is that what you are trying to tell me?" she asks again.

I nod in agreement. Then I get a brilliant idea. Maybe if I grab a rock and scratch words into the rock, I can tell her of my situation. I grab a tiny stone and start carving into the rocks. I scratch the words, "I can understand you perfectly, I just can't talk for some reason, maybe something hurt my vocal cords." I wipe my face and find a piece of singed hair. Was I on fire or something?

"I know what happened to you, I saw you get hit by an exploding rock, you tumbled down the cave for about a few meters. You broke your legs on the way down and the explosion singed your hair," she explained.

I nodded, what she said made sense, for an alien that is. I grabbed my little rock and began to carve a bit into the rock again. "Do you have a name for yourself," I asked, dragging my rock against the walls. She nodded with a little smile.

"My name is Cheerilee, it is very nice to meet you Mr. … Mr. …," Cheerilee starts off saying.

I started dragging my rock again, "My name is..." I start to think to myself. What was my name? I shake my head to let her know that I wasn't sure. I pick the rock back up and trace the words on the stone wall, "What are you exactly Miss Cheerilee, and how did you get here?"

"Well, I'm an earth pony from the land of Equestria. I was with my class on a field trip to one of the caves near Ponyville. Then I heard a big explosion, which could be the same one that caused you to appear here, and then the next thing I know my class disappeared," she explained with tears in her eyes. So she is from a different world, doesn't seem too surprising since she is very colorful and can talk. "But enough about me, what kind of creature are you?" she asks.

The stone in my hand scratches across the stone surface and writes, "I am what is known as a human, I am a bi-pedal creature from the planet Earth. From your story I do not know if we are in your world or mine."

"Interesting," she says, "Well, I know that your aren't going to be moving again anytime soon, I could always check, but I didn't get much sleep, maybe about two hours. I'll check later if there is any exits and come back to let you know."

I continue to write on the stone, "So, you were a teacher before you got trapped here with me?"

"Yes, I taught a bunch of little, sweet, adorable foals. It's a shame that I got seperated from them and that I don't even know if they are safe or not," she says with a frown. "I just hope they are okay."

"I'm sure that they'll be fine, after all, you are their teacher so you must of at least taught them how to protect themselves in this kind of situation. You shouldn't worry about it so much, we should just try to get some sleep and forget about it until tomorrow," I scratched into the rock, putting the writing stone down.

"You're right, I shouldn't let a silly little incident like this get the best of me. I taught them after all. I'm sure they're safe outside of this dark, lonely, and desolate cave," she said shivering, scooting closer to me.

I nod. Knowing there wasn't really much for me to do and I didn't want to permanently hurt myself, I lie down back onto the the floor, hoping to get some sleep. I try to make myself comfortable and use a discarded tarp and a bed. I could feel Cheerilee reel me into a hug and doesn't let go. I can feel a bit of blood rushing onto my face, but I am turned around the opposite way so she is unable to see it. I guess she is just doing this because she is scared, I am too. For right now, we are all alone and no one is going to find us.

I look down and see a little notebook and pencil lying around. I open it up to see it belonged to someone named Chase. There were only two previous entries already written in it. He must be in this cave too. I should let Cheerilee know tomorrow so we could go search for him. I will continue writing in it for him.

_?'s - Log 3_

_I have found myself in a cave with this equine named Cheerilee. She said she has seen me and what has happened to me just before I got trapped in here. Unfortunately, I have seemed to have broken my legs and hurt my vocal cords and can no longer speak. She has lost her students and can't really figure out what is going on either. At least I am not alone down here, or it would probably would have drived me insane. Well, hopefully things turn out better tomorrow, I need to find out more about Cheerilee and where I am. Tomorrow I will try my best to look for some answers. Who were those people in my dream..._

**A/N: I'm sorry if most of this chapter seemed repetitive. Like I said before this story is going to be a short one, probably lasting only ten chapters, only because it is a side story. So Chase is suffering from a bit of amnesia and has forgot who he was. He had a strange dream about a couple he doesn't even know, or does he. Bradly had to let Genesis know the bad news. So far I think that Chase being alive will not be known to Bradly or Genesis, so to them, he's dead. Cheerilee will have to support for Chase, since he is unable to move or talk on his own. Anyways, help for later chapters is need and would be appreciated, so leave ideas in the review section or PM me.**

**POLL: How would you react to being stuck in a cave with your favorite pony.**


End file.
